poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SwagNoodle809/Chapter Two, Orange Dragon Adventures
Chapter Two: Christmas Day! Finally! Orange Dragon woke up with a bright smile, "IT"S CHRISTMAS!" he shouted to the world. Not that anyone could hear him. He was on a small island, camped in a tent. "Well, It's time to pack up. Today, I am going to find a Christmas Island somewhere on Poptropica!." Orange Dragon rolled up his tent and put it in his dark green backpack. As he began climbing the rope to the blimp, he wondered where he was going to end up today. Little did he know what was actually going to happen. He steered his blimp towards a heavily forested island, far away.He say a sign that said Bell Island. When the island aproached, he dropped his rope, grabbed his things, and slid down. When he landed, he saw a distressed Popt ropican. "Help us!" He cried. This caught Orange Dragon's attenetion. He turned to the man, "What is wrong?" The man replied "My family and I were having Christmas Breakfast, when suddenly, the tree came alive and rampaged the house! My friends say the same thing happened to them!" Orange Dragon stopped for a moment. "What can I do to help?" The man shook with fear. "All of the trees headed towards Brownwood forest. Here, take this bell, it is good luck." The man handed Orange Dragon a silver bell. "Now, I have to go make sure my kids are safe, Good Luck! You'll need it.." Orange Dragon looked at the town. It looked deserted. Everyone was in thier homes, anhd he knew they were counting on him to save them. "Here goes nothing," He said, and walked toward the forest. As he walked in the forest, Orange Dragon felt as if he he heard whispering. Soon, it felt like every branch was trying to hit him in the face! Thorns grabbed as his exposed skin, hidden roots appeared at his feet. This Place is crazy! He thought. Then he say it...a christmas tree! It still had lights and everything on it. The tree had a big mouth with sharp teeth, and big black eyes! "Hi..I am Orange Dragon...I come in peace??" The tree turned and roared. Orange Dragon looked around for something to defend himself. The tree drew nearer. Orange Dragon pulled out the bell, and the tree got closer, it's white teeth shining. Orange Dragon shook it harder, and the tree was a inch away from him. Then, the tree pulled back and started dancing! "Haha!" The bell made the trees dance! I could use this! After walking further, Orange Dragon reached a large clearing. All of the trees were gathering infront of someone. Who is that? ''Orange Dragon thought. When he snuck a little closer, he could see who it was. It was a Poptropican in a headband, with a blue cape that said '''Blue Foot'. But it was too late. That Poptropican grabbed a megaphone and yelled, "Catch that intruder!" Orange Dragon had to think fast, because there was a ton of trees coming at him. He rolled to the left, and jumped up, causing two trees to collide and topple. Some of the trees fell like dominos. Orange Dragon ran towards the poptropican, grabbing his megaphone. He pulled out his bell, and rung it right into the speaker part. All of the trees stood up and spun and danced! "Not so fast, blue foot!" He pulled out some rope and tied his wrists together behind his back. "Now that you aren't giving orders with your enchanted megaphone, these trees can go back to their homes!" Orange Dragon snapped the megaphone in half, and the trees walked back to their homes. Orange Dragon escorted Blue Foot back to the town. A sheriff was already waiting for him. "Thank ya, partner!" The sheriff said as he walked Blue Foot to jail. The distressed poptropican, who wasn't distressed anymore, walked up to Orange Dragon. "Thanks man..you can keep the bell, I hope it brings you more good luck!" And that's how Orange Dragon's Christmas went! ---- Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts